Havok
Havok (born Alex Summers) was a mutant, and the older brother of Cyclops. He has the ability to generate strong plasma blasts. Biography ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Havok joined Division X when Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr came to his jail cell. He had wanted to be in jail until he found hope by joining the X-Men. When Angel Salvadore joined the Hellfire Club, Darwin and Havok tried to stop her, leading Shaw to absorb his power and killed Darwin with it. Havok and the other mutants trained at the X-Mansion after Shaw attacked the Covert CIA Research Base. Havok managed to control his powers, as did the rest of his friends. Havok joined his teammates to battle the Hellfire Club. He battled Salvadore with Banshee and Azazel with Beast. He stayed with the X-Men when Magneto asked them to join the Brotherhood. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, Havok was present in a military camp in Saigon along with his comrades Toad and Ink, waiting to be taken in for testing at Trask Industries by William Stryker. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of an Army Colonel (a disguised Mystique), who questions the legality of Stryker's actions in taking Havok and the others away, when they are due to be returned home. Mystique reveals her true nature and attacks Stryker's soldiers, as the other mutants attack in suit. When Mystique has Stryker pinned by the throat, Havok fires off an energy blast, sending him hurtling across a table, Mystique tells him that she had it under control and Havok said he knew, meaning that he did it to protect her. Havok asks Mystique of the whereabouts of Magneto, to which she replies that she is on her own now. Havok then boards a military plane with his comrades to return to America, as Mystique remains. A disgruntled Stryker emerges and tries to stop the plane from taking off, but ultimately fails. X-Men: Apocalypse After his younger brother ends up transferring schools once his mutant powers begin to fester, Alex takes Scott to the X-Mansion and meets Hank McCoy and Professor Xavier once again. He later accompanied Xavier to visit Moira MacTaggert. Later, when Xavier uses Cerebro to reach Magneto, Apocalypse takes control of the professor and uses his telepathy to get every nuclear weapon across the globe to launch into space. In an attempt to stop him, Xavier orders Alex to "wreak havoc" and the mutant destroys Cerebro with an energy beam. Upon exiting Cerebro, Apocalypse and his Horsemen appear to kidnap a weakened Xavier. In an attempt to stop them, Havok fires an energy blast as they teleport, causing the projectile to strike the engine of the X-Jet. The resulting explosion consumes the mutant and destroys the X-Mansion, with Quicksilver managing to arrive and save everyone else inside. Powers *'Ambient Energy Conversion''' - Havok is able to absorb cosmic radiation into the cells of his body and transform it into energy. With this, he is then able to shoot powerful energy discs from his body, which were able to burn clean through stone and leave behind the damage of an explosion wherever they hit. When creating these discs, he could not fully control the energy and it tended to shoot out in multiple directions when he tried aiming it precisely. **'Energy Blasts' - After Beast made him a suit to channel his energy blasts, he could then shoot energy beams from a panel on his chest, beams which also rippled like sonic blasts. As shown in X-Men: Days of Future Past, Havok has more control of his power, allowing him to channel a portion of energy to blast people through the air and into unconsciousness. He used this to knock out and launch William Striker Jr., simply by extending his arm at Stryker. As of X-Men: Apocalypse, he is also now able to fire straight energy beams without the need of a panel on his chest. Relationships Friends and Family *﻿Cyclops - Younger Brother and Teammate *Mystique - Friend, Teammate, and Savior *Professor X - Mentor, Friend and Teammate *Darwin - Friend and Teammate *Banshee - Friend and Teammate *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Ink - Army Teammate *Toad - Army Teammate *Daniels - Army Teammate Enemies *Angel Salvadore - Friend and Teammate turned Enemy *Azazel - Enemy *Sebastian Shaw - Enemy *Riptide - Enemy *Magneto - Mentor and Teammate turned Enemy *Apocalypse - Enemy and Killer Trivia *In the comics, Cyclops is older than Havok. *When Lucas Till (Havok's actor) auditioned for the movie roles, the producers told Till his audition served for both Havok and Beast. Till replied that despite his lifelong dream of playing a superhero, "I know you'll kill me, but if I get Beast, I'm not in the movie. I'm not going through that makeup every day." *When Magneto is retrieving his helmet from the Department of Defense (in X-Men: Days of Future Past), you can see Havok's damaged X-Men uniform. You can also see one of Angel Salvadore's wings and the coin Magneto used to kill Sebastian Shaw all from X-Men: First Class (2011). * In an older draft of the Days of Future Past script, there was a scene with Havok and Angel running through the woods in an experimental attack by a Trask Sentinel. This was the first time you see a glimpse of the Sentinels. The scene had been cut before filming mainly for budget reasons. * In X-Men: First Class, his suit is designed to focus his energy and discharge it from a device in his chest. By X-Men: Days of Future Past, he no longer needs the suit. External links * * Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Blonde Hair Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Summers Family Category:Students Category:Military Category:Regulation Category:Enhancement Category:Vietnam War Category:Energy Blasts Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline